Love is in the air
by MalWesDel
Summary: Draco turns up on the doorstep of the Weasley's house, injured. He and Harry share an intimate moment in the heat of chaos.


There was a knock at the door of the burrow and the hectic dinner stopped.

"I wonder who that could be?" Said Arthur aloud. "Who is knocking on our door at this hour?"

Harry got up and walked over to the door. He looked back at the Weasley's nervously and they stared back equally unsettled. He prepared himself for the worst and opened up the door, only to be greeted by none other than his arch nemesis!

"Draco!" Harry gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

Molly quickly ran to Draco's side and put her arms around the boy. "What happened?" She asked him worriedly.

It was only then that Harry noticed Draco was covered in mud and bruises and was crying.

"I-I-I had to run away." He sobbed into Mollys arms and she hugged him. It had been so long since he had been hugged. "There's a plot to kill Harry!"

"What?" Harry gasped, how could this be?

"My father is in league with Voledemort!" Draco explained as Molly sat him down in the empty chair.

Ron glared "I knew you were up to no good!" He yelled across the table.

"Ronald Weasley you go to your room this instant!" Molly yelled at him "And the rest of you too! Can't you see this is a delicate situation?!"

Harry stayed, obviously. Everyone else left.

"Lets get you cleaned up. Then you two can sleep in Rons room and we'll talk in the morning. You obviously need a good nights sleep." She ordered them

She cleaned the blood off of Draco and tended to his wounds. "Take your shirt off."

Draco looked at Harry and blushed. "I would prefer not to."

Molly frowned. "Take your shirt off right now." She said and Draco blushed more but he took his shirt off.

Harry gasped. . He was the most beautiful thing that Harry had ever seen. Such beautiful skin and blonde hair.

Molly tended to his wounds because Draco was covered in blood and bruises and looked like he had broken ribs. He groaned in pain every time he breathed. Once all the blood was gone Molly began to wrap Draco all over in bandages over his bruises and ribs

"Wow you're baeautiful." Harry said without thinking and then Draco looked like he was going to faint because of it.

They both blushed.

"You two should go to bed." Molly said when she had finished wrapping Draco in bandages. "We can talk in the morning."

Molly went to bed and Harry frowned.

"Where should we sleep?" Harry wondered. Then He had an idea. "We could used Bills old room!"

Draco stood up and gasped in pain. They reached the stairs and he began to wheeze in agony. He lifted his foot but his entire body hurt so much.

"Do you need some help?" Harry asked tenderly, reaching out to help support Draco's body.

"No!" Draco glared. "I can do it just fine by myself!"

"Clearly." Harry said and lifted Draco bridal style.

Draco struggled at first but then he realised it was really nice to be carried and cared for. Harry carried Draco up the long flight of stairs to Bills room and kicked open the door. He lay Draco down on the bed and helped take off Draco's shoes and socks.

"I can undress myself!" Draco said and reached for his jeans but cried out in pain.

Harry said "Clearly." again and helped him.

Damn, Draco was so beautiful in his underwear, Harry thought, and he leaned forwards and kissed him.

Draco yelled, "What did you do that for?!"

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "I felt like I needed to, I couldn't resist."

Draco blushed.

"Did you not like it?" Harry asked nervously.

"I'm not gay." Draco said.

"That's beside the point." Harry said.

Draco blushed even more and Harry smirked. "Yes." Draco admitted.

"Good." Harry said and then he kissed him again.

Harry climbed on top of Draco and they made out, their tongues battling for dominance and Draco moaned.

* * *

 **WARNING THERE IS MXM SMUT FROM HERE ON OUT, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 OR DONT LIKE SMUT**

"Harry." He begged, for what he did not know.

"It's okay baby." Harry cooed. "I'll give you what you need."

Draco moaned again when Harry began to take his own clothes off. Finally, they were both completely naked and Draco was moaning wantonly.

Harry reached for the lube that Bill kept in his nightstand and began to push his fingers into Draco's anus and Draco moaned loudly.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he began to put more fingers in.

"I'm ready harry!" Draco cried. "Just fuck me!"

Harry entered his penis into Draco's gulping anus and they both began to moan as Harry thrust as hard as he could into the boy in front of him

"Oooh!" Draco moaned as he ejaculated and then Harry ejaculated inside of Draco.

Harry collapsed on top of Draco and they were both panting.

"Wow." Harry said. "I think I love you."

"I love you too." Said Draco and they both smiled.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed - Wet xox**


End file.
